La Carta Kuroshitsuji ShinigamisOC
by BakaShinigami
Summary: ¿Qué tan nervioso puedes estar por una carta? Elizabeth Mcflyers, miembro del departamento de recolección del actual despacho del Shinigami, división Londres responde esa pregunta cuando un día encuentra una carta de su difunto padre, que debió de haber leído hace mas de 10 años.


_Es solo un pedazo de papel, hija_ _mía- Frederick Mcflyers_

 _Dear Elizabeth_

 **(Prologo)**

Sus pálidos dedos tocaban aquella carta, que había esperado a ser abierta desde hace 10 años para ser exactos. Todavía conservaba aquel peculiar olor a colonia, y la nostalgia no paro de causar estragos en el cuerpo del remitente, que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, y tantos madrazos de la vida pudo tenerla entre sus manos. Las palabras de un difunto grabadas para su sucesor, y no podía parar de exhalar por lo que tal vez iba a leer más a continuación. Sostenía aquel papel como si fuera la cosa más frágil que haya habido jamás. Era una difícil tarea el estar bajo control, ya que no podía contener sus nervios, aunque pareciera ser que ella estaba serena, calmada, como un bebe durmiendo, realmente en el interior, ella estaba temblando. Probablemente sea de la felicidad, ansiedad, o de los nervios… ¿Nervios por abrir una carta de tu difunto padre? ¿Por qué?

Elizabeth y su padre, nunca habían tenido una buena relación, desde que era pequeña, su padre Frederick se había mostrado cortante con ella y su hermano. Siempre que iban con este, el solo les daba una frívola mirada capaz de hacer temblar al más fuerte, capaz de congelar al polo norte de nuevo, y eso solo bastaba para mantener a los niños a raya. Los momentos en los que ellos convivían y compartían como familia eran contados. ¡Bendita sea la mamá de Elizabeth! ¡Quien hizo la infancia de los dos infantes el mejor periodo de sus vidas, una no cagada total!

A pesar de todo esto, Elizabeth admiraba a su padre. Le tenía respeto por todo lo que hizo, y el legado que dejo. De hecho, fue inspiración para las decisiones más importantes que ella tuvo que hacer, se preguntó a ella misma ¨ ¿Qué hubiera hecho él? ¨ . Tal y como fangirl, a lo mejor. No dejo instrucciones, mas que un legado que proteger.

Que a los ojos de los holders sea basura, es otra cosa.

Y por eso, estaba temblando, por eso, sentía un dolor en el estómago, y sudorosas sus manos.

Tal y como cuando tienes una de la universidad a la que hiciste examen. Con eso digo todo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Eric, quien había sido casi obligado por la jovencita de cabellos castaños a sentarse con ella, y digo casi, porque Eric tiene un buen corazón, además de estima hacia Elizabeth. Se había abstenido de darle palmaditas en la espalda. No quería recibir un puñetazo limpio y directo a la mandíbula.

– ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡No, no estoy bien! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?! ¡Estamos hablando de una carta de tu padre, TU PADRE! ¡¿Quién sabe qué cosas dirá de mí?! ¡¿Recordara las veces que le tiraba globos de agua a los demás?! ¿¡Cuando yo y Frederick ocultamos el cadáver del gato en el jardín del vecino, porque se nos olvidó alimentarlo?! ¿¡Sabrá que yo rompí su disco favorito?!-parecía como si la joven se fuera a hiperventilar, demasiada estresada ya no podía estar.

–Yo nunca tuve un padre- Eric miro seriamente a Elizabeth, solo para suspirar mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello rizado, tenía que calmar de algún modo la situación. – De todas formas, te alteras demasiado por una carta, si es de tu padre, ¿Por qué te preguntas que escribió como si te hubiera llamado la Rama Principal?

Elizabeth bajo la cabeza, su mirada cambio de, una alterada, a una triste y nostálgica, veía a todos lados, y no quería ver a Eric.

El rubio, por su parte volvió a suspirar. Era obvio que la jovencita no le diría nada de nada. Ya la conocía.

-…Soy una vergüenza, un defecto Eric. Desde que nací… salí defectuosa. Casi mato a mi propia madre en el parto, y- y, después la mate en serio, y tiempo después maté a mi padre… todo por no controlar mis sentimientos… Destruí todo lo que ellos habían construido con mucho esfuerzo, sangre, to-todo por lo que pelearon, yo… casi mate a todos. – las lágrimas querían salirse de los ojos de Elizabeth. Si los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, ahora imagínense que, está recordando su pasado, y todas aquellas experiencias que marcaron para mal a la joven. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, en su propio pozo de resentimiento, ira, tristeza, y desilusión. Después de todo, Elizabeth seguía siendo una adolescente, los holders solo la habían obligado a crear una máscara de una mujer impenetrable, frívola, y descarada, para esconder a una chica temerosa y débil. - ¿Qué crees que escribió de mí?

Esa pregunta… Eric solo miro con dulzura y tristeza a la joven, sabía lo que era sentirse con la sensación abrumadora de la angustia, sentir la desesperación causando problemas en tu mente, y sentir tu corazón latir como loco por todos los malditos pensamientos que podían ocupar tu cabeza y revolotear como avispas en tu mente.

-No lo sé, pero lo que si se… Es que no eres una vergüenza, o una falla. Eres… tu, irremplazable. Eres, una chica malhumorada que de la manga se puede sacar la más bella sonrisa, una chica con estatura de duende, pero que sabe golpear a alguien, una chica que no se ha perdonado a sí misma, trata de mirar hacia adelante, ocultando sus demonios bajo el tapete, como un niño que le da flojera recoger la basura, todo para que nadie se dé cuenta de que le pasa. Eres… Tú, un ser humano… Solo que, tienes las habilidades de un holder. Pero al final de cuentas, eres humana.

Elizabeth solo vio a Eric, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ahora abre esa carta, con ese jodido orgullo que te cargas, ese orgullo que te caracteriza por ser Elizabeth. - dijo Eric con una sonrisa, mientras que trataba de contagiarle determinación a la joven a través de su mirada.

Elizabeth solo se secó las lágrimas, mientras le asentía. Las palabras exclamadas por su superior habían sido como un paracaídas, pero eso no quería decir, que, al caer al suelo, volvería a sentirse como la peor mierda de la vida.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – Uuuuuuuuh, golpe en los ovarios para Elizabeth. Eric la miro con una sonrisa cómplice, y sus ojos con un poco de burla.

La joven solo levanto sus cejas, su expresión cambio a ¨ ¿really nigga? ¨

La pelicastaña suspiro por la centésima vez en el día. Tomo el valor suficiente como para abrir la carta y leerla. Decidió ponerse los pantalones.

-Aquí vamos. - dijo la joven mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Finalmente. – mencionó Eric mientras rodaba los ojos.

Elizabeth lo golpeo en el hombre y el hombre de cabellos rizados se quejó para después reírse.

 **Inspirado en la canción del musical Hamilton ¨Dear Theodosia¨, vengo escribiendo este Short Fic.**


End file.
